


Creative Solution

by ShadeofGreen



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Who would win: a young ten year old girl who is taking a walk and is in need to quench her thirst, or a stubborn water bottle with a cap that seems impossible to open?
Kudos: 5





	Creative Solution

**Author's Note:**

> This was much funnier in my mind, but I still like the end result.

“Why…won’t…you… **open**!?”

Sunny used all of her strength to twist open the water bottle cap, and to no avail. Being a hot summer day as a hot summer day can get in the city, Sunny prepared her afternoon walk to with a few necessities: hat, sunglasses, and a water bottle to avoid thirst. Unfortunately, Sunny got the terrible luck of getting the stuck bottle Violet and Klaus warned her and Beatrice about a few days ago when coming home from the grocery store.

Sunny gave out a sigh of frustration, and sat down on a nearby bench. She placed the bag beside her, and rested her head with one of her hands. Sunny felt a bit like _The Thinker_ poster she walked past by a half-hour before.

She turned her head to look at the bag, and glared at the water bottle. “ ** _Stop mocking me_**!”

The clear plastic taunted her with the precious water it’s keeping imprison. The sunlight reflected a glare from the water. The hard plastic cap and its ugly clairvoyance—

“Oh!” Sunny snapped her fingers. “I know just what to do!”

With a smile, Sunny grabbed the bottle, and looked around the surrounding area. No was there except for her. Good. She doesn’t want people to give her possible weird judgmental looks.

Sunny opened her mouth, and places the bottle cap into her mouth. She placed them where two of her four sharp teeth —or her rather unusual canine teeth, as her not-as-frighten-as-Sunny-would-have-expected dentist told her a few years back— are, and twisted the bottle. _Crack!_

Sunny gave out a sigh of relief, and took off the ugly cap. She then drank a sip of her water bottle, happy that she found a use for her favorite teeth again.


End file.
